1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter and it particularly relates to a regulating circuit controlled by a pulse signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage converter is commonly used in electronic devices for voltage conversion of a voltage source, to supply power to electronic components requiring a supply voltage that is different from the voltage source. A regulating circuit of the voltage converter is typically controlled in accordance with a pulse signal to regulate an input voltage to an output voltage. It is important in this field to properly adjust the pulse signal to improve the stability and the conversion efficiency of the output voltage (e.g. reduced power dissipation and improved anti-electromagnetic interference capability).